


Signoria e comando della fenice

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenice blu [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Marco sa completamente dominare il suo amante. [Ooc].





	Signoria e comando della fenice

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:  
> ONE PIECE Ace/Marco 'Ora ti siedi su quel letto e fai tutto ciò che ti dirò, intesi?'

Signoria e comando della fenice

“Ora ti siedi su quel letto e farai tutto ciò che ti dirò” disse Marco.

Ace inarcò un sopracciglio e scrollò le spalle, sulla sua schiena spiccava il tatuaggio della ciurma di Barbabianca.

<Come ho fatto a lasciarmi convincere? > si chiese. Guardò i capelli sciolti dell’altro, il suo corpo scolpito e ignudo, coperto solo da dei boxer con rappresentati degli ananas. < Forse il voler essere preso da lui in tutte le posizioni ha aiutato > pensò.

Camminò ondeggiando fino al proprio letto e vi si sedette, rimase a piedi nudi e si accomodò a gambe incrociate. Mise le mani dietro la schiena, Marco le legò con l’agalmatolite marina. Gli mise una fascia sopra gli occhi e, lasciandogli scoperto il naso, gli coprì la parte inferiore del viso con un bavaglio di pelle nera.

Ace gorgogliò, non vedeva niente, ma avvertì le mani esperte dell’altro spogliarlo. Marco se lo era fatto aderire contro il petto, Ace sentì l’altro sciogliergli le gambe, facendogliele allungare e gorgogliò, sentendo che gli palpava le cosce. 

Marco gli leccò un braccio e risalì fino al suo collo, si piegò in avanti e gli mordicchiò le spalle, passandoci entrambe le mani.

Ace sentì l’altro spingerlo, facendolo stendere a faccia in giù, con i glutei sporti, si concentrò sulle dita dell’altro che iniziavano a prepararlo. Mosse le dita freneticamente, sentendole formicolare, ancora legate.

“Ora cerca di allargare i glutei il più possibile” ordinò Marco, Ace obbedì. 

Marco lo penetrò, l’urlo di piacere di Ace fu soffocato dal bavaglio, che venne inumidito dalla saliva. 

Ace sentì le mani di Marco stringergli i fianchi e diede degli spintoni verso di lui.

“No, devi seguire il ritmo che ti do io” lo richiamò. Si fermò, Ace gemette e serrò gli occhi, il suo sudore aveva inumidito la stoffa della benda.

Marco ghignò, sentendolo lamentarsi e ricominciò a muoversi dentro di lui.

“Da bravo, segui questa velocità. Piano, piano… ecco, più veloce”.

Ace obbedì, ansante, sentendo l’altro diventare sempre più rapidamente. Sentiva le braccia bloccate dolergli, mentre la sensazione di piacere aumentare sempre di più. Si trattenne, gemendo, aveva completamente divaricato le gambe, puntellandosi con esse per rimanere in posizione.

“Puoi venire” concesse Marco, mentre venivano all’unisono. Scivolò fuori di lui e vide Ace abbandonato sul letto, ansimante.

< Non penso gli sia per niente dispiaciuto > pensò, accarezzandogli la testa, scompigliandogli i capelli mori.

Li liberò e lo lasciò sul letto a riposare, Ace si era addormentato profondamente.


End file.
